lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enemy Arts
Goko Also uses Grenade Impact and Desperate Wail needs to be added Akuthia 17:16, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :: There's no mention of the ability Skreigh that an imp uses. I would have edited it but I'm not sure if it's just missing or if it's that Shriek ability misspelt. Andrealinia970 12:15, 16 February 2009 (UTC) It's a separate ability. The main difference (from memory - I'm at work at the moment) is in the added effect. Shriek can Paralyze, and Skreigh can Curse. Any ideas for how I can make this page a little more accessible? At the moment it's just a big old list, but the only way I can think to split it is by art type and the problem there is that I just don't know what sort of art many of the abilities are. Ferret37 12:27, 16 February 2009 (UTC). :: Well the Boss list could go separate (and it's Skreigh that causes paralysis) as for splitting up the rest of it... maybe just go alphabetical? People will be looking here to see what damage a particular skill could cause and they're going to know the name of it from the monster's list or from using them. Andrealinia970 12:29, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I think the list is fine enough as it is, althoug I see no reason for the family column and the separation of the boss skills. Merthos 12:52, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :: I could understand loosing the family column, but if you did that then I would say keep the boss list separate. I think it's interesting, when looking up a particular boss skill, to see what others use it. Andrealinia970 12:55, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I think the chart needs to indicate which abilities are part of a regular clash and which are performed outside of a clash. So like artsap is performed during a clash, Vulcanbreath is performed outside of a clash. Might be a better word besides clash w/o being confusing. :Allmost all arts can be used during deadlock os no, I don't think this differentiation is useful. - Merthos 06:53, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Is Blaster the same on PC as XBOX? It's the single most annoying skill on the PC because its damage is apparently from 1-5000 at level one. Calling it moderate damage is a little absurd because it more often than not KO's a union. Plus its a Unit target, not Area. PHJF 01:42, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm somehow sure that I've seen it hitting multiple units, maybe it has a very small area? Yeah it's damage is fairly random but in average I would think moderate fits. But feel free to change it. - Merthos 08:34, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::After fighting hundreds of Rockgraters, I think it needs to be noted here that in ~500 uses, it has never killed on its own and never missed. Basically, it cannot be dodged and deals random damage between 1 and current union HP (up to 9000 damage at the very least). Sure, it will ruin your shit and overkill your individual units, but it doesn't KO the union without help -- ever. Of course, it can always deal 99% damage and poison, leading to your demise as soon as you try to act, but that's life. 03:01, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Uh sorry that's a big fat NO. Blaster DEFINITELY can and does kill unions. I've been hit for 9000 damage to a union of 6000hp. PHJF 03:50, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::::First, 360 or PC? Second, if PC, prove it. I think you just weren't paying attention and saw a different skill. The skill even adapts to current HP, so its use on my union with 43 HP resulted in a whopping 28 damage. 04:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Scratch that, I see that you're on PC. Since it "more often than not" kills unions, go get yourself a copy of the trial version of FRAPS or something and prove it. Also, you are using no trainers, correct? I would imagine that you could, in that effect, be seeing a bug not related to the native game. I've had that skill used on me nigh 1000 times and have never had it kill a union. 04:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) PC, Hard Mode. Maybe it's just Blaster III. There wouldn't need to be stronger versions of Blaster if it did the same thing at each level. Don't change the page until it's confirmed. PHJF 04:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :This is a wiki, chief. We over at Wikipedia would reference WP:BOLD here. Nevertheless, the Rockgraters in Flaumello, which are the ones I have just been slaughtering, all use Blaster III. Most dragons seem to use that version as well. As for versions, there's no "point" to higher levels of Rejuvenate or Kiss of Life except lower AP cost. The skill can be the same at every level. 04:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC) *All right, confirming that on PC - Hard Mode, Blaster can kill unions, as an Abelisk in Searing Cauldron just did 4500 with Blaster II to a union with 4000 of 7200hp. I really don't care what Blaster does on Normal difficulty because everything does more damage in Hard. It's possible that the formula is indeed 1-99% of remaining HP, but that Hard Mode tacks on an extra 30% damage or something after the initial damage is calculated. PHJF 04:51, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::Could be that normal is random damage percent and hard is twice that percent, basically making it a 50/50 that the union is destroyed (ever seen more than twice the HP of the union in damage? I never actually saw it do that amount at all, but I knew to avoid users of the spell in the first place). I'll have to go find a dragon and test on my hard mode save. I'm sure there's an obvious modifier to it. Just look at the constraints. 05:30, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Um Blaster can kill unions in normal mode too. Try fighting an Abelisk at BR3 and see what happens. --Genelikesanime 22:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Since Blaster attacks a single unit only, if the unit it hits has Safety Effect (from specific classes) or Mystic Resist/Defense, it'll either do 0 damage, or very little. It also can't Instakill any unit with Safety. If it hits a unit in the union without Safety it can instakill them or Overkill the whole union. Mikeyakame 06:30, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Safety status does not stop units from being killed from overkill or just by doing enough damage. Therefor if blaster does 5K damage to a union with 4K life (like I've seen it happen) then the union with the leader will be dead. So its a moot point of symantics Shouldn't blaster be added effect overkill not instakill? Also from what I've seen it can only do over 100% union HP when morale is blinking red.--Jay222 06:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Its overkill not instakill, since Rush got killed by it and other units by my test with only causing about 15 to 20 percent damage to a units health, which means its instakill and can also cause substantial damage which can result in a overkill to a unit or killing the whole union by causing more damage than the union has to a unit. In my observation the more you outclass your opponent the more likely you can get more 120 to 200 percent damage which is more than enough to kill a union.--Remnant13 12:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Pretty sure it's completely random. In the Ruins, I got a pretty even spread of dealing close to nothing and completely destroying a union (~15 000 damage) with full morale. Instakill happens when you KO the unit without dealing any damage, meaning no numbers shown in the "Total Damage" area. The "Overkill" text pops up when you actually perform an Overkill or you Instakill something. Since unit damage and union damage are separate and related, when an Overkill happens is a little hard to track. You have to deal about 2.4 times the unit's HP for it to be considered Overkill. So a 288HP unit in a 9000HP union? Hit that unit with 672 damage, and that's Overkill for him. There's no effect called "Overkill" as it's just a result. Zephyr 15:48, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I did weapon strengthening on oblivion wings with an average of 50+ blasters done each fight. Never could KO my union unless morale was very low. So was a very good way to always get normal attacks. If damage was completely random I could never have grinded on them with 1 union. And yes blaster had to do over twice my units hp to kill them.--Jay222 01:19, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Switch damage formula (XBOX) Switch does roughly (Union HP)/6 damage to every single unit in a union. There is a one-digit deviation that i can't track down, likely a random factor, but the damage is always either equal to or slightly less than this amount. The less units you have in the union the less damage Switch will do to that union. It's probably something similar on PC as well. Drake178 13:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Blaster can indeed kill an entire union. I've had it deal more damage then my max hp in that union. Espinadoboko 19:03, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Defend Does anyone know the specifics of Defend? While the general effect is obvious, i'd like to know the following things: How long does it last? (one fight or one turn, if multiple unions attack the defending unit) How much does defense increase? Does it "target" the whole unit or only the defender itself? If it targets the whole unit, will DEF increase further, if multiple enemies in the same union defend, stack? :my experience with defend is that it lasts one turn against multiple enemies. So even flanking enemy unions deal half damage. The units with the defend command are the ones that benefit from half damage. Units that don't show up with defend in the command list take normal damage. And no if multiple enemies defend then they all just soak up damage but it does not stack. The problem happens when an enemy can multi deadlock and defends the first turn. Then not only does it gain the defend bonus for all other deadlocks but then its free to damage you. Luckily I've only ever seen terrapest do this strat and they suck. Espinadoboko 02:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi I was just reading this Enemy Arts section and its great now I know which is Physical or Mystic attack, But Photon Field does not make the conqueror Invincible, He dodges almost all of my attacks and rarely hit without having a critical trigger and he gets damage unlike the page said "Able to take any blow without taking any damage" which mean getting hit without taking damage! correct me if I'm wrong but I think it needs to be edited.--Remnant13 22:17, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :It's just the string extracted from the game. Don't bother changing it. If you manually give Photon Field to someone via a trainer, all the description says is "/". The actual effect is 100% evasion for 3 turns. Zephyr 22:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Well its not 100% evasion and you use trainers!--Remnant13 23:08, May 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Of course I use trainers. Actually, a very specific trainer (TLR_EE). I use it to track things like monster HP values, which is what I've been doing for a while. I also use it to track unit progression to monitor class changes. Not like I'm using to cheat my way to victory. I have more pride than that. The thing about the 100% evasion is that if a Trigger Chance appears, they will hit the target. The last one in the Critical Offense is very likely to hit the target as well. If you remove the Critical Trigger mechanic, then everyone will miss for those 3 turns. I've actually had absolutely no Trigger Chances for 3 turns right after he used Photon Field, and everything they used missed (0 morale, soldiers, what can you do?). Zephyr 23:15, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Talk about bad luck I used 3 unique art Omnistrike, Ex Machina and Lugh's Revenge in that turn he used photon field but only Lugh's revenge was dodge, only damage was 500000 missing about 250,000(lugh's Revenge) of damage which would probably finished the conqueror and then he used WAR GOD!!! and its all over.--Remnant13 23:32, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hell Gates The Hell Gate art effect is Remnant is Awakened, But the Gates of Hell is not a Remnants, I guess it should be Powers Awakened or just Awakened.--Remnant13 02:22, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :I believe it was extracted from the game's files. Considering the mistakes the localization team made... Zephyr 02:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Missing Art Is it me or this page is missing my most hated, most annoying, most heart stopping art and can strike you out like bowling pins "Apocalypse". :Added. I think what I put there should be right. Was amused to see that the Remnant also has the AP Charge upon Damage effect... but it definitely costs 10AP. Zephyr 01:40, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks.--Remnant13 12:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Obliterate effect Obliterate has an instakill effect though it affects the entire union, I made a all ninja unions and none of them died from Obliterate which means it has an instakill effect. But if only 1 ninja is in the union they are instakilled by Obliterate.--Remnant13 13:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's not Instakill. If it was, then the "Over Kill" message would pop up when the unit/union dies without displaying damage in the "Total Damage" area. It never does, so that's not the effect. It's either 0% or 100% of current union HP. Zephyr 16:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Can you explain why all the 18 ninja units survive Obliterate a hundred times over.--Remnant13 10:31, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Are you sure that your units are actually Ninjas? I would only add the "Instakill" effect iff the "Resist" message pops up. I've actually tried adding it before about a year ago (May 29th) but it was reverted... Zephyr 15:09, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, I'm sure after 3 fights and about more than 50 Obliterates none of them died then I tried Rush(Ninja) only solo and the same result. After that The Conqueror maybe got frustrated and used Seal 10 straight in a row.--Remnant13 12:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::The reason why I wouldn't add "Instakill" to the effect is because it doesn't follow the game's rules on the Instakill effect. If a unit can't be instakilled, then "Resist" will pop up. If a unit/union falls to Obliterate and it really did have the Instakill effect, then there should be no damage displayed and "Over Kill" will appear on the screen. It's probably something else that's causing it. And I believe Safety grants immunity to Instakill and anything else that would otherwise act like Instakill. Zephyr 14:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Will that makes sense.--Remnant13 01:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Tao Tie So a giant remnant tramples over my unions, instant-kills my unions at 9999hp... And it's mystic damage. Lol. 13:43, July 13, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : Yep. You can use Soulshield against it! It actually helped during a few of my White Conqeror attempts. Zephyr (talk) 13:50, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Pandemonium I was fighting The Fiery Gates, and my dead union resisted Pandemonium. The dead union was effectively revived by the enemy without the effect of Enthrall. I promptly give command to my union to continue attacking. Unfortunately, this is not an effective strategy to abuse Pandemonium. This is just a for info only. what is whirlwind effect from cyclone charge? or is it written wrong?--Avil172 (talk) 14:38, April 25, 2014 (UTC)avil172 : Supposed to be "Whirlwind Mode", which should be under Effect... Clicking the link should take you to the right place. Zephyr (talk) 15:57, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Blaster Can anybody confirm that Blaster cannot be blocked / dodged ? Does it somehow have a high crit chance ? I'm using my Rush (Legendary Cavalier, 51 speed, 2X Hinnah's Earring, Shielding Hawkwind+4, Shield of the Vanquisher+4, and for some reason I forgot, Hawk eye formation) in a Rush-only run, and he can't seem to block it or dodge it to save his life (even when using the Defend command). I also tried replacing the earrings with two Resurrection Chains, to no success. It actually happens regardless of morale... I have absolutely no clue why it's happening.--Aymen623 (talk) 20:25, July 24, 2015 (UTC)